


Слэш-гоглы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash Goggles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инсэйно надел не те гоглы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слэш-гоглы

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Slash Goggles](http://akicrack.livejournal.com/14906.html#cutid1) авторства akicrack.  
> Разрешение получено.

Инсэйно привык к строго определённому порядку действий. Проснуться, сесть, потянуться, надеть гоглы. Разумеется, теперь, когда в доме появился ребёнок, порядок порой менялся. Как например, сегодня: проснуться, сесть, потянуться, протянуть руку за гоглами, не найти их, выругаться, вслепую пошарить по тумбочке, наконец нащупать их и нацепить на голову.  
Его взгляд, как обычно, первым делом упал на дальнюю стену. Там висела прицепленная скотчем фотография Линкары, призванная распалять его гнев и мотивировать к работе. Но вместо этого он вдруг подумал, что это чертовски удачное фото, и Линкара вышел на нём чрезвычайно привлекательным.  
— Хм! — Инсэйно, нахмурившись, помотал головой. — Вот почему нельзя отклоняться от графика, — пробормотал он, потирая лицо. — Где мой халат? И где мой сын?  
Следующим пунктом была проверка шпионских видеокамер. Камер наблюдения, поправил он себя. Ему удалось спрятать камеры в домах всех союзников Линкары, и тщательное наблюдение за их компанией позволяло всегда быть на шаг впереди. И иногда, подумал он с широкой улыбкой, удавалось поглазеть на красивых девушек в нижнем белье.  
Не сегодня, однако: все были одеты и занимались своими обычными делами. Пока МарзГёрл писала сценарий, а Та Девчонка резалась в видеоигру, соседка Ностальгирующей Чики — как там её имя? Никки? Немо? — пыталась удержать Чику, готовую наброситься на телевизор. Та яростно жестикулировала и, судя по всему, что-то кричала. Что именно, неизвестно — звука не было (она засекла робота, посланного поставить жучок в комнату, и последнее, что увидел тогда Инсэйно, — как она сносит ему голову бейсбольной битой). Он вдруг задумался, глядя на экран, встречаются ли эти двое, а когда очнулся от мыслей, Чика уже с угрюмым видом сидела на диване, скрестив руки, а её подруга пыталась всучить ей содовую.  
— Скука, — пробормотал он, переключившись на другую камеру. Ностальгирующий Критик вёл себя весьма схожим с Чикой образом, крича и яростно жестикулируя в сторону телеэкрана, хотя его собеседник, странно знакомый человек в отличной шляпе, совсем не рвался успокоить его. Ему, похоже, нравилось наблюдать за Критиком. Он включил звук, примерно минуту выслушивал различные крайне изощрённые непристойные ругательства, затем хихикнул и вновь приглушил его.  
— Им бы со Спуни устроить соревнование, — подумал он вслух. — Хотя нет, тогда бы мне пришлось придумывать, как потом заткнуть их обоих. Мне и со Спуни проблем хватает, — где-то на краю его сознания слова "Ностальгирующий Критик", "Спуни", "заткнуть" и "непристойности" смешались друг с другом и неожиданно трасформировались в весьма яркую картину того, как именно эти двое могли бы заставить друг друга замолчать. Он яростно замотал головой, будто пытаясь в буквальном смысле выкинуть из мыслей данное изображение. — Да что со мной такое? Отвлечься, мне нужно отвлечься, — он направился к рабочему столу, продолжить разработку оказавшегося весьма проблемным изобретения.  
Полтора часа спустя изобретение перестало быть проблемным, и он радостно хихикнул при мысли о том, как легко с его помощью наконец победит Линкару — нет, Линкару и всех его союзников! И затем весь мир легко падёт к его ногам. Но Линкара будет первым. По его лицу сама собой расползлась широкая ухмылка. Он представил Линкару — поверженного, лежащего на полу. Его глупая шляпа валяется рядом. Он в ужасе смотрит на Инсэйно.  
_И затем он хватает Линкару за воротник, поднимает на ноги, прижимается к его губам в жадном, торжествующем поцелуе..._  
— Чтоб тебя! - Инсэйно уронил гаечный ключ на стол, пытаясь проморгаться. Он оглядел комнату в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы отвлечь его — и затем увидел на скамье в углу свои гоглы. Теперь он вспомнил, что оставил их там вчера, когда ему нужно было использовать микроскоп.  
— Что за... что тогда на мне сейчас?  
Он стянул с головы чужие гоглы и наконец заметил надпись на резинке.  
_"Слэш-гоглы от АКМЕ — Неважно, Кто Эти Двое, Вы Будете Уверены, Что Они Спят Друг С Другом"_  
У Инсэйно задёргался глаз, и он прикрыл лицо руками.  
— Что ж, могло быть хуже, — сказал он, швырнув их на кресло и направившись к родным очкам. Вне всяких сомнений, это проделки его сына. Мелкий проказник. Теперь, когда его собственные, так хорошо знакомые гоглы вновь надёжно прикрывали его глаза, он вернулся к работе, и волнительное предвкушение скорой победы снова захлестнуло его.  
_Пальцы Линкары скользят в его волосах, он притягивает его ближе..._  
— Твою ж мать.


End file.
